Fighting for Annabelle
by An Original
Summary: Annabelle is an 18 year old girl who has been traumatized and for the most part has lost everything. In one chance encounter she meets Jasper of the Cullen Clan and is thrown in to a world she never new existed. Paul/OC imprint story  Sorry bad summary
1. Meeting the Cullen's

**A/N This is a Paul/OC imprint story. I've been wanting to write this for a while and now I finally got a chance :) I have big plans for this story already. **

**The first chapter is a little slow, the second chapter is when you really get into the good stuff like the whole back story and beyond :D**

**Please excuse some of the grammar mistakes that are no doubt there. I didn't have time to edit :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Annabelle Marie is my name and I used to be a normal 16 year old girl. A normal girl that lived in the state of Chicago. I had a normal life with friends, parents, boyfriend, and an amazing twin brother. His name was Benjamin, but I called him Benny. Benny was my best friend. We spent all our time together. Every day of our lives we were together, sure we had other friends. But they were mutual friends so we didn't hang out with them separately. Me and Benny never fought. We might have argued but never actually got into an argument that could be considered a fight or not be fixed within five minutes. Benny was my security blanket, I needed him. I probably needed him more that he needed me. Our parents were never around because they were big time lawyers so they spent most of their time traveling or at their office. So it was just me and Benny in a huge house by ourselves, and in that time I clung to Benny. And then one day, it all fell apart.<p>

_One of my friends wanted to have a girls night without the guys there. I didn't want to go because my parents had just gotten home and I wanted to be with them. But they all told me that I should go and have some fun by myself. The thought of that was unsettling but I went anyways. Besides I figured that I would see them the next day. Little did I know that there would be no next day with them. The girls night went great, we watched movies and ate a bunch of junk food, then we all fell asleep. On my way home I thought that it went better then I expected._

_when I got home it was quiet. I thought that everyone was out, so I didn't worry. I ran up to my room and put my things that I took to the sleepover away. after that I thought that I would check to see if by some chance my was home and they were just sleeping. I went to my brothers room and knocked on his door, there was no answer. I slowly opened his door and took a peek inside. He wasn't in there, I shrugged. already knowing that he wasn't there because if he would have been he would already have been up. My brother wasn't the type of person to sleep in. I then went to my parents room. their door was half open, which was a bit unusual for them. They either has their bedroom door all the way open or fully closed. But never half. I opened the door and what I saw I'll never forget._

"Annabelle." I felt someone shaking me lightly; their hands were cold. "Annabelle, wake up we're here." I slowly opened my eyes and glared at the person who woke me. I was awake for almost two days straight because of my nightmares. The least he could do was let me sleep, or at least tell me the real reason he woke me up. I narrowed my eyes at him. A small smile played on his lips and I knew he could feel me getting more annoyed by the second. I didn't like being woken up.

"Why did you wake me?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Because we're here." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I stretched and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. _Stupid Jasper, he could at least tell me the truth about why he woke me up as if I didn't already know. _I heard someone laugh somewhere behind me and turned around. There was a man standing at the front door of a huge house with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his lips. He had reddish hair kinda like bronze colored and light brown eyes. He was looking at me and laughing. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked pointing to myself. _Did I have something on my face? _The man just shook his head still laughing.

"No I wasn't laughing at you." He turned and looked at Jasper who was glaring at the laughing man. "Annabelle, This is Edward. My brother." Oh Edward, well that explains why he was laughing. I felt a blush creeping up my face, I bowed my head hoping my hair would hide it. I felt a cold hand on my should. I looked up and saw Jasper smiling at me.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's about to start raining" I stared at him frozen in fear. Inside, inside the house. The house where the rest of the Cullens were. Never mind the fact that they were vampires, Jasper had explained to me that they didn't drink human blood a little after I met him. What scared me was the fact that I was about to intrude on this family. I was an outsider and I was going to go into that house and stay there as if I belonged. As if they were my family also. _They're gonna hate me. _I thought to myself.

"We are your family, you do belong here and they won't hate you. In fact we all already love you." I heard Edward say. I forgot that we could read minds, I'd have to learn to be more careful. "Come on." I could feel Jasper nudging my forward and I tried to resist but he was obviously stronger than I was. I stood up straight and walked into the house with Jasper by my side. I decided that walking there with my head held high would be better than being dragged in there like a child. As soon as I got through the door I stopped dead in my tracks. There standing before me was a family filled with the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. They were all pale with topaz eyes. There was no mistaking that they were the famous Cullen family I heard so much about from Jasper. A man with blonde hair stepped forward and I knew instantly that it was Carlisle. I just knew from the aura that surrounded him. He was a vampire yes, but he didn't give off a dangerous feel and I saw no ill intentions in his features when I looked at him.

He smiled at me, "You must be Annabelle." I nodded too shy to speak. A woman with caramel colored hair stepped forward with a small frown on her face, upon seeing her I also frowned. That frown didn't fit her soft features and it made me sad to see that she was upset. Had I done something to upset her? _Maybe my being her upset her. Maybe I should leave. _The thoughts running around in my head quickly diminished when the woman spoke.

"Please don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." she thought I was scared of them? Of course my silence and frown could be mistaken as fear. I blinked twice then smiled. "Oh I'm not scared. I was just a little shy." I laughed lightly. The woman smiled and I felt relieved. She walked over and stood next to Carlisle. He wrapped an arm around her and it dawned on me. The woman was Esme. Of course, how could I have not noticed it before? Esme; Carlisle's wife and mother to the Cullen "kids" as people would call them. Jasper told me a lot about her. He told me a lot about all his family. My smile got bigger as I looked at Carlisle and Esme together. I looked around the room at the other people that were there; they were all smiling with the exception of one blonde woman. She was just staring at me, not smiling but not frowning either. Like she was indifferent about my being here, I smiled at her. I smiled at her because she showed her true feelings instead of faking them. I respected that. While I was looking at the blonde woman I didn't notice a smaller dark haired girl step forward. Before I could react her arms were around me in a crushing hug. From the surprise and the hug I couldn't breath.

"Alice she can't breath." I heard Edward say. The one that must be Alice released her hold on me but not completely. I looked at her and she was looking back at me beaming. "You know, of all the things I see I didn't see you coming. You were a surprise to us all." Alice was the one who could see the future and she didn't see me coming, I was guessing it was because Jasper hadn't planned on bringing me here. He told me it was an impulse decision.

"I hope I was a good surprise." I mumbled shyly.

Alice laughed. "You were a great surprise. Alice turned and starting naming the rest of the people in the room. She pointed to a girl with long brown hair. "That's Bella, she's Edwards wife." Then she pointed to a girl that looked like she was about twelve and had had the same hair as Edward. "That's Renesmee, she's Edward and Bella's daughter." Then Alice pointed to a huge man with dark hair. I took a step back, he scared me a bit. "That's Emmett." Alice looked at my scared faced and giggled. "It's okay he won't hurt you."

"I know he looks scary but uncle Emmett is really just a big goofball." I heard Remesmee say.

"And last but not least is Rosalie." Alice said pointing to the blonde that was next to Emmett. I looked at her now and she had a curious expression on her face. It seemed like she was trying to figure me out. I smiled at all of them.

"Thank you for letting stay in your home." I said to them all. I was more grateful than I would be able to explain.

"This is your home too Annabelle, you're part of our family now. This is our home. Carlisle said. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes from the sheer joy, a few tears spilled over but I didn't bother wiping them away. everyone was smiling at me even Rosalie. Alice hugged me again only not as hard as the first time. Just then the front door burst open and something hard knocks me over. If it wasn't for Alice I would've fallen flat on my face. I look behind be to see what knocked in to me and standing there staring down at me are two guys with short black hair and russet colored skin. The were both shirtless and had a tattoo on their right arm. They looked like they were related. I looked up at them wide eyes. Damn they were tall.

I heard Edward chuckle. "The one that ran into you is Jacob Black." Jacob smiled at me and then stepped around me and walked over to Renesmee. "The younger looking one is Seth Clearwater." Seth had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hi." I said back, I found that his grin was contagious because I was soon grinning too.

"Guys this is Annabelle. The newest member of our family." Carlisle said.

Seth's eyebrows furrowed. He leaned in closer and sniffed me. _What the hell? _"Really? She doesn't smell like one of you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Seth, she's human."

"Then how is she one of you?" Seth asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you guys think? Should I keep going?**


	2. The story

**A/N: Yay next chapter!**

**Sorry for grammar errors forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>I was staring at my shaking hands, I was scared shitless. I was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Cullen home, or my new home. Everyone was staring at me; waiting for me to tell the story of how I met Jasper and I came to live in a house full of vampires. The rest of Jacob's pack had come along to hear the story as well. Jacob had called them as soon as he heard that I was human. Though he did say it wasn't because he thought the Cullen's would hurt me. He said it was because he was curious as to why they would bring a human to live with them. He knew that his pack would be curious too. Jacob didn't call Sam though. Whoever Sam was, no one had told me about him. But apparently Sam was another alpha of another pack in La Push. When Jacob's pack arrived they didn't bother to say anything to me. They were too busy asking everyone else questions. After a few minutes Carlisle had told them that all their questions would be answered but that they needed to hear my story first. That's what made me start shaking in fear, my story. Not the fact that they would know it, but the fact that I had to tell it. The memories were hard enough to deal with; I couldn't imagine talking about it.<em> Edward can't you tell them? You can see everything clearly<em>. I mentally asked Edward; or more liked begged.

Edward gave me a sympathetic look. "If it becomes too much for you I could take over, though this isn't my story to tell." He said. I nodded in understanding. He was right. It wasn't his story to tell; it was mine. I took a shaky breath and let it out slowly preparing myself.

"Take your time; there's no rush." I heard Carlisle say. I looked up from my hands at the people standing around me. Their eyes were fixated on me. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. He was sitting next to me rubbing circles on my back. Jasper was the one I would be most close to because he was the one that found me and saved me. I looked over at him with worried eyes. It seems like he knew what I was thinking because he nodded encouraging me. I turned my back to face everyone, determination in my eyes. I was determined to get this story out. Everything was silent. I opened my mouth and the words just stared coming out.

"I was living in Chicago with my brother. I would say my parents too but I didn't really live with them. They were never home; always on business trips or their law firm. The only one who was always with me was my twin brother Benny. We were always together. Not one day went by that we weren't apart; until this one night. One of our friends Nina invited me to a slumber party. She said that we needed a girls night without to boys. I didn't want to go because my parents had just gotten home from one of their trips. I also didn't want to be away from Benny. I told Nina that I wasn't going. Even though I said that I wasn't going, I went anyways.

I ended up having a good time. All the girls were nice and funny. However I didn't get much sleep that night because of all the talking that we did so I decided to go home early. The girls were disappointed but they understood; they were about ready to fall asleep also. I walked home in a sleepy daze; anxious to get to sleep. When I got home I went straight to my room. The fact that the house was quiet didn't bother me because I just figured that my family just went out to breakfast or whatever. Mom wasn't much of a cook. I went to my room and put the things I took to the sleepover away. I decided to check to see if by some chance my family was home. I went to my brothers room. He wasn't in there. I went to my parents room. . ." I was getting harder to keep my breathing even. I was giving him the short version of the story up to that point. But shortened or not it was still difficult to say. To even remember. But I had to keep going, I at least had to try.

"I went to my parents room, opened their door and walked in. I didn't see at first. I couldn't see. The room was too dark because their curtains were closed and the lights were off. I walked of the the lamp by their bed and turned in on. And when I did I saw. . .I saw. . ." My voice broke. I was hyperventilating. Tears were running down my cheeks. It was just too much.

"It's okay Annabelle. You don't have to continue." Edward said. I couldn't see him through my blurred vision. I nodded,unable to speak from the big lump in my throat. I played out the scene in my head so that Edward could know exactly what happened.

"She turned on the light and saw her mother sprawled on the floor. There was blood all over the floor. She bent down to check if her mother had a pulse; she didn't. Her mother was stabbed, several times. Which explains all the blood." Edward said in a low voice.

"Her eyes were open." I whispered.

"Annabelle then went looking for her bad because she didn't see him in the room. She saw that the bathroom door was halfway closed and the light was on. She approached the bathroom slowly, already knowing what she would find but having to see it for herself. She gently pushed the door open. She fell to her knees when she did. Her father lied motionless on the bathroom floor. Just like the bedroom the floor was covered in blood. The blood stood out more in the bathroom because of the bright lighting and lack of carpet flooring." Edward was saying what I was thinking word for word. His tone was emotionless. "Her father just like her mother was stabbed several times. Annabelle didn't feel the need to check for a pulse; she knew that he was dead." Edward paused. My was sobbing now and Jasper was trying his best to calm be down. Both his arms were around me and rocking me back and forth. My tears were staining his shirt. I was audibly sobbing now. My breath would sometimes catch in my throat causing me to sob louder. I tried so hard to block these memories out. I haven't ever spoken about this. Not even to the cops when they came to my house.

"He disappeared. No one's ever seen him since." Edward said answering someones silent question. I knew that he was talking about Benny. It's true, no one ever found him. He wasn't in the house that day. For a small while I held on to some hope that he wasn't in the house that night and that nothing happened to him. But he never came back, I waited for him for months thinking that he was just hiding because they never caught the killer. He never came. No more tears fell, my eyes burned. I was all cried out. My breathing slowed to a steady pace. My head throbbed and my throat burned. Jasper didn't loosen his hold on me and I was thankful for that.

Someone in the room cleared their throat. "How did she meet Jasper and ended up here?" Some unknown voice said quietly.

It was Jasper's turn to speak. "I met Annabelle in Port Angeles. She was there because the foster family she was living with had moved there just a few months before I met her. I was there because Alice had sent me to pick up a present for Renesmee. I was walking to the store when I saw her. It was raining and she was sitting on a park bench staring out at the street. At first she caught my attention because she was the only one outside at the park and she was the only one who wasn't wearing a jacket or a sweater in the middle October. I planned to just walk past her but as I got closer to her I could feel all the emotions running through her. Emotions that clearly said she's been through a lot. For some reason I couldn't just walk by her and let her be. Without thinking I went over and sat next to her. She didn't acknowledge my presence. She just kept staring out at the street." I smiled at the memory.

I had been sitting at that park for about and hour and a half. I hated my foster family, they didn't care about the kids that stayed with them. They just wanted the money they got for taking in foster kids. They didn't care if I stayed out all the night. As long as I didn't get in trouble with the police they didn't care. It was cold out that day, maybe about thirty degrees but it didn't affect me. Jasper came out of nowhere and sat next to me. I didn't bother looking over at him, I kept staring at the cars passing by at the street; which wasn't many but they were still passing.

"Why are you sitting out here in the rain in the middle of October without a coat?" I heard him ask. At fist I was annoyed that he was talking to me so I just shrugged. I felt something on my shoulders, I looked and saw that Jasper had put the jacket he was wearing on me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You were shivering." He said.

"Aren't you going to be cold now?" I asked Jasper.

He shook his head. "The cold doesn't really affect me" He said. I didn't say anything. I didn't realize how cold I had the jacket fully on. Jasper and I sat in silence for a short time. Then without warning he pulled me up and walked over to his car with me behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted over the pouring rain. He stopped suddenly causing me to slam into him. _Ouch _I thought. He turned to me his face serious. "If you stay out here any longer you're going to get sick." He looked at me up in down taking in my soaked clothes. "You're probably already going to get sick. We need to get you out of those wet clothes." He opened the passenger to his car and gestured me to get in.

"I'm not getting in your car." I said.

"Why not?" _Um maybe it's because I don't know you!_ I thought but really I didn't feel like Jasper was a threat to me.

"I don't want to get your seats wet." I said.

Jasper went to the trunk of his car and opened it. He pulled out a towel, closed the hood and walked over to the passenger seat. He put the towel on the seat. "Now you won't get the seat wet." I rolled my eyes and got into his car.

"Wait here." He said then he closed the door and walked away. I don't know why I waited for him to comes back but I did. I waited for about fifteen minutes before he came walking towards the car with a bunch of bags in his hand. He got into the drivers side and started the car, he drove to the local diner. He got out went to his trunk got the bags he was carrying before and came over to my side of the car.

"Come on." He said and turned walking into the diner. I ran to catch up with him. He went through the diner straight to the back. He stopped in front of the restrooms; he turned to me and shoved the bags he was carrying at me.

"What's this?" I asked looking at all the bags he gave me.

"Dry clothes." He said. "you can't stay in those wet ones. Go change."

"Um. . .Why did you buy so much?"

"I didn't know what to buy, that's Alice's strong suit not mine. Go change." He said while pushing me to the girls room. _Who's Alice?_ I thought. Once in the bathroom I rifled through the bags. It looked like Jasper bought the whole clothing store. After a few minutes of contemplating what to wear I finally settled on black skinny jeans, a purple long sleeved V neck and black boots. I also put on a black jacket. After I changed my clothes I looked at my hair. It was awful! I comb it as best I could with my fingers and tied it up in a messy bun letting my bangs hang loose. Then I grabbed a paper towel and wiped of my smudged make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were pale and I had dark circles under my eyes and my eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. I sighed grabbed the rest of the bags and walked out to find jasper.

Turns out that I did get sick shortly after that. Jasper took me to a hotel deciding that it wouldn't be smart to leave me alone and I wouldn't tell him where I lived. He got a room and ordered me to rest. At the time I didn't ask why he only got a room with one bed. As soon as we go into the room I passed out. According to him I slept for fourteen hours straight. during that time I only got up to throw up eww and eat once. When I did wake up I still had a fever and couldn't get out of bed. That gave me and Jasper time to talk. We talked a little about my past and where I lived then we talked about him and his family. After we talked for a few hours he excused himself and went to the balcony of the room. I lied in bed waiting for him to return; when he did come back he announced that I would be going to live with him and his family. I of course fought and protested. But Jasper wouldn't take no for answer. So as soon as I got better we set off to Forks. There was nothing that stopped me from going with him. I had no real family and I was already about to turn eighteen in a few months so I would be out of the system. I was free to go.

"And that's how Annabelle came to be with us." Jasper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He had finished telling the story of our meeting. I looked at the shocked faces of Jacob and his pack. The girl Leah looked like she had been crying and the boys just sat there with their mouths open.

Jacob was the first to compose himself and speak. "When did you tell her about you guys and us?" He asked.

I figured that I should answer. "He told me on the drive over here. I'd been asking a lot of questions that he couldn't answer. I knew he was hiding something and I asked him what it was. He didn't want to tell me at first but I told him that if I was going to be living with him and his family that I was going to find out sometime and he couldn't keep it a secret forever. He realized that was true and told me everything."

"And you weren't scared and ran screaming?" Seth asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I've always liked vampires and wolves. so naturally I thought it was cool. Besides if Jasper did want to hurt me he could have done so any time. And if you guys wanted to hurt me you would have already. Call me crazy but I don't think you guys are a threat to me." I said smiling. Everyone nodded agreeing.

"So are you here because you want to like be a vampire like the Cullen's?" Seth asked, Jacob smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow what? It's not like you're not thinking that too." Seth grumbled. I heard Edward chuckle so I asumed Seth's statement was true.

I giggled. "No I don't want to be a vampire. I'm here because Jasper offered me a new life with an actual family." As I looked around I knew that that's exactly what I got.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? **

**For those of you who are also reading my other fic I'm sorry I haven't updated after I promised I would. I just have so many ideas in my head I'm sorting them out little by little. And I figured that I should put up the chapters I already have for this fic and then update them both regularly :) I hope that's okay with you guys.**


	3. Sam's Pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p>"She's not going." I heard Jasper say for the fifth time. It had been about two and a half weeks since I went to live with the Cullen's. I already considered them my family. I spent most of my days playing video games with Emmett or wandering around the house talking to everyone. I didn't get bored of being in the house because I had people to talk to and somehow I never ran out of things to say, surprisingly enough they also didn't get tired of hearing me talk. In fact they encouraged it even Rosalie who at the beginning could care less if I was there. she would ask me various questions about my life in Chicago, She told me that my human life fascinated her. I never knew I had so much to say until I had people who were willing to listen. For the longest time I was told not to say anything that what I was feeling or what I thought had no importance. Now I was able to say what was on my mind; It made me happy. I felt like I had a real family. It felt even more like a real family with all the arguing that was going on.<p>

It was a Saturday and Jacob had come to me saying that both packs were having a small barbeque; he said that I was also invited. I of course had jumped at the chance to finally meet Sam's pack. During my short time with my new family I saw Jacob and Seth everyday. I also saw Leah a few times but she didn't say much to me, she barely looked at me. Jacob and Seth had told me many stories about Sam and his pack about how they were all still close. I wanted to meet Sam's pack but I had an alternative reason for wanting to go to the barbeque. I wanted to see Embry. He didn't come to the house very much and I had a small crush on him. Embry was sweet, funny and nice to look at (okay maybe more than nice). And he was kind to me, I wasn't stupid enough to think that he felt anything other than compassion if that towards me but I had a crush on him all the same. So any chance to see him was a chance I was going to take.

When Jasper heard about me going to the barbeque he was less than thrilled. None of the family was happy with the idea about me going to the reservation but they knew that I would have to meet Sam's pack sometime. Besides Renesmee was going and I didn't think it was fair that I couldn't go and she could. My argument however was invalid considering that Renesmee was half human half vampire and I was just human. Which meant that she was stronger than I was. Though at the time I didn't care, I wanted to go to La Push so I used any argument I could come up with. It worked with everyone else but Jasper; he wasn't budging. He was dead set on me not going.

"Jasper, she'll be fine. Jacob and his pack won't let any harm come to Annabelle." Carlisle said.

"Yeah besides I'll be there too." Renesmee chimed in.

"I don't care, she's not going." Jasper snapped. I was standing next to Jacob and Seth. We were standing off to the side watching everything that was happening. I hadn't said anything since Carlisle stepped in but I thought that it was time that I should say something. I thought that I should ask the most obvious question that no one thought to ask. Everyone was so focused on convincing him in letting me go.

"Why can't I go?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice but it held more disappointment then annoyance.

This question seemed to catch everyone off guard. Jasper turned to me with a confused expression on his face. "Why can't I go to La Push to meet Sam's pack and hang out with the little friends I have?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Anne." He used the nickname he had given me. "It's cold outside, you just got over being ill and your body isn't fully healthy. You could get sick again. The cold doesn't affect Renesmee or the wolfs. You'd be the only human there the boys Im. . . girlfriends won't be there." He said in a soft tone.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You just don't want me to go because you don't want me around the wolves without you there." I muttered. I knew he and all the others could hear me with their super hearing.

I could see Jacob and Seth out of the corner of my eye. They looked a little offended, I wanted to laugh but didn't.

"That's not true." Jasper said.

"Yes it is. I could wear a jacket and a hat to protect myself from the cold. you're afraid that one of them is going to loose control and hurt me." I said. I might not have known Jasper for a long time but I knew what he was thinking sometimes. "Jasper I really want to go, you can't protect me from everything and I don't want you to. I can take care of myself. And like Carlisle said Jacob and his pack won't let anything happen to me." I could see on Jasper's face that he was considering what I was saying.

"Fine but I want you to call me constantly." I rolled my eyes but agreed to his condition knowing that that's the best we could hope for from him.

"Okay." I said and walked over to hug him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later I was in Jacobs pick up with him and Renesmee driving down to La Push. Thanks to Jasper I was wearing a purple hoodie a jacket and a hat. He had threatened Jacob saying that if I got sick again he would rip him apart. We all laughed when he had said that but I had a suspicion that his threat held some truth to it. Either way I didn't want to find out.<p>

"What if they don't like me?" I said nervously. I was a little apprehensive about meeting the rest of the wolfs. From what I had been told everyone was so close and it didn't seem right that I intrude on that. I felt like I did before I met the Cullen's only more so because they were huge! If Jacob was any indication of that.

"Are you kidding they'll love you!" Renesmee mused. She grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I smiled at her appreciating her attempt's at making me feel better.

"Yeah don't worry Annabelle you'll be fine." Jacob said. The rest of the car ride was quiet except for the music coming from the radio. Soon enough we pulled up to the parking lot of the beach. Jacob parked and jumped out of truck Renesmee following behind him and me behind her. I walked next to them as they walked down to meet the big group of guys that were sitting in the sand. I was surprised at how many there were. I slowed my pace so I was a little behind Jacob and Rensmee, my nerves returning. The first one to spot us was Seth. As soon as he saw us he got up and ran over.

"Hey guys!" He said excitedly. "Annabelle I didn't think that Jasper would let you come." He said in a teasing voice. I laughed and pushed him, he didn't even budge. He laughed at my efforts and picked me up into a crushing hug. I squeaked to let him know I couldn't breath and he set me down.

"Come on." He said and set off jogging to the rest of the guys pulling me with him. I tripped over myself several times but couldn't really fall considering Seth had a death grip on my hand and he didn't let up in his jogging. By the time we got to the guys I was out of breath. Seth didn't seem to notice, he was too busy introducing me.

"Hey guys this is Annabelle." He said in his cheery voice. He pulled me forward and suddenly I was standing face to face with four huge guys I had never seen before. They were all tall just like Jacob and they were all starring at me. One of them stepped forward and I involuntarily shrunk into Seth. The one that stepped forward was no doubt older than the rest of the guys and he was also big. _He looks mean _I thought to myself. I was guessing that he was Sam considering the aura of authority around him.

"Hi I'm Sam." He said. _I knew it. _He stuck out his hand and I automatically took it giving it a nice firm shake. If I learned anything from my parents it was to always give a firm handshake no matter how scared or nervous you were.

"Hello I'm Annabelle. It's nice to meet you." I said smiling nervously.

"Jezzus Sam you scared her." I heard Jacob tease from behind me. All the guys around me laughed. Sam just glared at Jacob but there was a smile on his lips and he did chuckle. After you got over the initial terror of Sam he was actually quite nice. Sam introduced me to his pack and I had trouble matching the names with the faces because they all looked so similar. _Okay so it's Jared, Collin, Brady,wait which ones Jared again? _

"Where's Paul?" Jacob asked. As soon as Jacob asked that murmurs of the same question was repeated throughout the rest of the boys

Jared cleared his throat. "Paul decided not to come. He said that he would rather patrol than be around the half leech and their human blood bag." He said. I was slightly offended at this Paul's words. Apparently he was the only one who never gave the Cullen's a chance. He thought that all vampires were the same; bloodsucking demons who had no place in this world and any one who made friends with them was also a disgrace. He seemed a bit harsh and call me crazy but he was the one I was less than thrilled to meet. It seemed that he didn't wish to meet me either. He'd rather be working than spending time with his pack mates.

"Human blood bag?" I said with a disgusted tone. Jared's face turned sheepish and he gave me an apologetic smile. I couldn't really say anything else but that because insulting him for being a wolf would be like insulting everyone around me. So I settled for insulting him in my mind and throwing a glare out to the ocean. The boys resumed talking and laughing while I remained silent; I was still offended. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned my head and to see who it was. I found my self faced with a bare chest, I looked up. My frowned turned into a shy smile when I saw who it was that tapped me. Embry was smiling down at me. He nudged me playfully.

"Don't take anything Paul says seriously, we don't." Embry said and gestured to the guys who were currently tackling each other in the ocean. I laughed as two boys I think Collin and Brady both went over to Jacob and dragged him away from Renesmee. Renesmee was laughing hysterically at Jacobs angry expression when he resurfaced from the water.

"That Paul guys has no right to judge my family, he doesn't even know them." I said stubbornly.

Embry laughed and put a arm around my shoulder leading me over to where everyone else was. The last of my anger faded completely and I decided that I wasn't going to let this one wolf get to me again. He didn't like me because of who I lived with; that was fine because I didn't like him either. I was content on not ever meeting him. I had a family, friends and a crush that might not like me in the way I liked him but who cares a crush is a crush. I didn't need Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good or bad?Sorry this Chapter isn't as long as the others. I couldn't really think of a good ending to this chapter but I think it ended okay. :)**

**You'll see Paul in the next chapter. Part of it will be in his POV maybe even all of it I'm still deciding**


	4. Imprinting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I was not a happy person, Sam was making the whole pack go to the Cullen house. Why? So we could talk about the blood bag going to school on the reservation. I didn't want her on the res much less at the same school I was in. I purposefully didn't go to the barbeque so I wouldn't have to see her and now Sam was talking about us having to protect her when she was at school with us. What the fuck! This girl was nothing to me why would I protect her? Why couldn't she go to school is Forks? Let the leeches protect her.

During my run to the leeches house I cursed Sam, Jacob, leech lover turned leech herself Bella, the leeches themselves and that human blood bag whatever her name was. I cursed them because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be in this position. Not just the one I was in at the current moment but of the shape shifter position in general. I loved being a wolf, it was the coolest thing ever. But I hated taking orders from Sam, I hated take orders in general but with Sam I had no choice. I also hated the mind reading when we were in our wolf form, it gave me no sense of privacy. Any one of the pack could hear my thoughts when I phased. I didn't like the heightened smell either it made the vampires intolerable to be around, even more so than they already were. And the imprinting! Oh goddamn did I hate the imprinting! I didn't like being tied down. I hated having girlfriends. I preferred friends with benefits. Someone who understood that our sexual encounters were nothing more than just sexual encounters. Something of pleasure and nothing more was going to come out of it. So the thought of only being with one woman for the rest of my life didn't exactly sound pleasant to me. My pack brothers who had imprinted would disagree on that; their opinions didn't count. They were forced to love someone. I would like to choose. Even with the downsides of being a shape shifter I wouldn't want to be anything else but one.

We were reaching the clearing of where the Cullen house stood. I stopped quickly phased back into my human form and pulled on my cutoffs. I walked out from behind the trees; I was met with the stern look of my alpha. He was glaring at me and there was no doubt that he had heard my less than sweet thoughts about him and imprinting. Just as well for me he chose not to say anything at the moment, he just glared. After another moment Sam turned away from me and started towards the house, I followed behind him. Off to my right I could see the dark haired leech Emmett toss a football to a shorter redheaded girl. _That must be the blood bag. _I felt like something was tugging at me in the direction of the girl. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

"You hold it like this?" A sweet angelic voice asked. I felt the tug again but stronger; I tried to shake it off but couldn't. I took an involuntary step in the direction of the voice. I was about to take another when a deep stern voice stopped me.

"Paul. What the hell are you doing?" It was Sam's voice. I blinked and turned to him, a blank expression on my face.

"Stop messing around come on." With that he began walking back to the house; I walked too. _What the hell was that?_

Once in the house Sam and I went into the kitchen where both packs, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward were. As soon as we stepped into the room it was down to business.

Sam was the fist to speak. "What is the exact reason for you calling us here?" He asked

Carlisle answered. "We wanted to ask you if you would consider letting Annabelle go to school on the reservation. This would be her last year and we would like for her to attend a normal high school like a normal teenager would."

"She lives with a house full of vampires. She isn't normal." Jared said. Jasper turned to Jared and glared at him.

"Why can't she just go to school in forks?" Sam asked.

"Because she wouldn't know anyone there. Our other children have graduated, she'd be alone." Said Esme. I rolled my eyes at the mention of her other 'children'.

Sam was quiet for a minute thinking. "Fine. She can go to school on the res if she wants to. She knows both packs so she won't be alone. One of us could pick her up before school and drop her off after." Sam said, everyone nodded in agreement. _What? _Not only did I have to go to school with that girl but now I had to possibly pick her up in the morning and drop her off after? What the fuck is that shit! It's not that far she could just walk! I could feel someone glaring at me, I looked around and saw that it was Edward. Of course the leech who could read minds. Even in my human form my thoughts weren't safe if he was around! My body began to shake a little. I took one last look at the mind reader and then stormed out of the house.

Once I got outside a football flew past my head. Someone yelled "I got it!" and then two seconds later something hit my chest. I heard an "Ooff" followed my an "Oh my god I'm so sorry." I took a deep breath preparing myself to yell at the person who had run into me. I shot a glare at the person who was sitting on the ground. She had Dark red longish hair with side swept bangs, she had a little bit of natural tan on her proving that she wasn't a leech. She was trying to get up so I couldn't see her face, but I knew that this was the girl I didn't want to meet. I didn't bother helping her up because I didn't want to touch her, she reeked of leech. She brushed the dirt on her jeans off and straightened her shirt. I was still glaring at her when she looked up at me.

Her eyes met mine and then suddenly everything faded away. Everything but the pair of green eyes looking up at me and the girl those beautiful eyes belonged to. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. _Everything. _My mind said to me. She was everything, she was my world, my sun. Everything before her didn't matter. This girl was my life now. I would spend an eternity dedicating myself to showing her just how much she meant to me. I would love her like no one else could. she would never be alone because she'd have me. I would be anything she needed me to be, I would do anything she asked. In that moment I vowed to protect her with my life, I promised that I would never leave her. I felt like I was breathing for the first time and the girl before me was my air. Without her I couldn't breath, couldn't live. I wanted to drop down on my knees before her and I didn't even know her name. What was her name? I had to know.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could a snarl ripped through the air causing me to turn around. Standing before me was Jasper, he was crouched down ready to attack.

"Jasper?" Asked a musical voice from beside me. I turned and saw that my imprint was walking forward towards a snarling Jasper. _Wait imprint? _My eyebrows furrowed and then it dawned on me. Oh. Holy fuck! I imprinted! I imprinted on the human blood bad! I wanted to slap myself. First for imprinting on this girl in general; second for avoiding my meeting with her and calling her a human blood bag. I wanted to apologize to her and I was about to. I was about to beg her for forgiveness when to my horror I saw that she was still walking up to Jasper. No! He could hurt her! I reached out to pull her back.

"Don't touch her!" Jasper yelled. I didn't realize that everyone was outside and surrounding us. Edward and Emmett were holding Jasper back while the rest stood cautiously to the side waiting to jump in if something happened.

"Annabelle stay back." Carlisle warned, my imprint stopped walking. Annabelle, that was her name. Her beautiful name.

"Annabelle." I said aloud. _Annabelle. Annabelle. Annabelle._ I repeated in my head. I loved it. Another snarl sounded and Annabelle jumped. She was shaking from fear. My own body began to shake. I was angry at Jasper for scaring Annabelle. My Annabelle.

"Paul." I heard Sam say behind me. "Calm down." Annabelle turned to me and my shaking stopped when I saw the look of utter confusion mixed with fear in her eyes. I took a step forward so I can go and comfort her. Edward and Emmett lost their hold on Jasper; he lunged at me. Annabelle was pulled out of the way by Embry. My glare shot to Jasper as he landed on me. I tried to push him off but got distracted in protecting myself. He was trying to bite me! This asshole was trying to kill me! I couldn't even phase without giving him an opening to do so. There was madness around us as the pack and the Cullen's tried to rip me and Jasper apart. The finally teared him off me but he didn't calm down. He still tried to claw his way to me.

"I didn't bring her here so one of you could imprint on her! She is to have a normal life, not be tied to a dog!" Jasper roared.

"Jasper." Esme said in an angry tone I never heard her use.

"He doesn't deserve her!" Jasper responded. He was right, I didn't. She was too perfect for me.

"I'm confused. what is going on?" Annabelle said. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice, even if it was laced with confusion. I looked at her and saw that Embry had his arm around her and he was rubbing her arm. I wanted to rip his head off! He saw me glowering at him and quickly released Annabelle. Good.

"We can't explain it right now but we will soon." Said Jake. _We? who the hell was we?_ I'd explain it to her. It was no ones place but my own to explain things to Annabelle. She was my imprint. _Mine. _My inner animal growled.

"You're right it is your place, but she isn't yours." Edward said. I narrowed my eyes at him _Yes she is mine and I am hers! So fuck off._ I yelled in my head

Annabelle was mine. I knew it and he did too.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? It might have seemed too cheesy but I don't think so :)<strong>


	5. Confusion

**A/N: Yay two chapters in one day! Think I should try for a third? **

**Sooo I saw breaking Dawn finally and OMG it was amazing. Usually I don't really like kristen Stewart as Bella because I think she's not a good actress or I don't think she fits the look of Bella but in this one it was different. She did a great job and she looked pretty. . . well at the beginning lol The movie was heart breaking it made me cry. I cried more for Jacob and the Pack more than anything else. But Bella and Edwards struggle got to me too. If you haven't seen the movie you should!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers POV<strong>

How dare he! How dare he imprint on my sister! Has she not been through enough? The last thing Annabelle needed was a temper mental werewolf following her everywhere she goes like a lost puppy. And not just any temper mental werewolf; the angriest one out of all of them. No; I didn't bring her here for that. I brought her here so she could have a family and a life. She was suppose to have a normal life. Normal boyfriends, normal friends, eventually go to college. Travel the world and get married with a normal man. Normal. That was what she needed. Yes I realize that living with vampires wasn't normal but we tried to make it as normal as possible for her. Annabelle needed stability and love.

Annabelle was so young, she was practically a baby. At least in the eyes of me and my family; who had been alive for a long time. she was just starting to live, just starting to recover from what happened to her family. She had her whole life ahead of her. It was a chance for her to finish high school and then go out to see the world. Experience different things. she couldn't do that now because of him. Imprinting. It ties two people together forever. If Annabelle were to go off and travel it would destroy her because she would be away from Paul. Paul. His name ran through my head and I almost gagged at the thought of him. I thought of him as if he were a virus. A virus who would consume Annabelle and never let her be. My mind was racing as I tried to fight my way out of Emmett's grasp. I wanted to rip Paul's throat out. I got to him once and I could do it again if my brother would let me go!

"Emmett, Edward. Take Jasper into the house." Carlisle said. No! I will not go into the house. _I am not leaving my baby sister with that dog! _I screamed out in my mind.

"Renesmee take Annabelle to our house." Edward said as he and Emmett began to drag me back into the house.

"NO! You can't take her!" Paul roared. He was walking over to Annabelle. She looked at him with unreadable expression. Paul stopped in front of her and whispered something too soft for me to hear. I didn't get to see Annabelle's reaction to what he said because I was thrown into the house.

"Jasper, it's okay." Edward said.

"He can't have her Edward." I said through clenched teeth. "He can't have her, she's too young to be tied down. He's a wolf he'll hurt her, he can't be trusted not to."

Edward looked at me with a calm expression. He spoke quietly. "They're meant to be together."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle's POV<strong>

I was so confused. What was going on? Who was the guy that was staring at me? Why was he staring? Did Sam say Paul? Was that Paul? _Why do I have to go to Bella and Edward's house? I don't want to go to Bella and Edwards house. I want to go inside and see Jasper. I want to know who this Paul is. He was the wolf who didn't want to meet me right?_ well it didn't seem like it from the way he was staring at me and the way he yelled no when Edward told Renesmee to take me to their house. Everything was going so well only but a few minutes go. Emmett was teaching me how to throw a football, then he threw in too hard. I ran to go get it and ended up colliding with something big and hard. I fell to the ground. I got up as quickly as I could to apologize; when I looked up to see who I had ran into I was met with a death glare that shook my entire core. Then in another instant his gaze turned from a glare to one of complete and utter love. Love and adoration. I found myself staring at the man in front of me. He was a god. He was the most handsome, beautiful, sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on. I wondered who he was thinking about, who the person was that made him get such a twinkle in his eyes. I felt a shot of jealousy go through me. Jealousy for whoever it was that the man was thinking about because that person made his eyes sparkle like the shiniest of gems. I wanted someone to look at me like that, someone who had feelings like those for me.

Then it all fell apart. Jasper came out angry and snarling; it all turned into chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Everything was moving too fast that I couldn't keep up. People were saying things I didn't understand the meaning of. I was being pulled to the side by Embry. Jasper attacked Paul. Paul was trying to fight off Jasper. My head was spinning. Then all of a sudden I found myself frozen in place staring as Paul walked toward me, a look of longing in his eyes. What was he longing for? I don't know but whatever it was I wanted to give it to him. I wanted to see him smile. As he got closer I was possessed with the over whelming need to run into his arms. Run into his arms and just stay there forever. I fought the need and stayed where I was but it was almost to much. Paul came to a stop in front of me, his eyes bore into mine.

"Don't go." He whispered. I almost didn't hear him but it was hard to miss the sense of loss in his voice. It was almost as is my leaving was causing this reaction of him.

"I" I couldn't find anything to say. what could I say? I felt so many things towards this man and I just met him. It should be impossible to feel such feelings towards someone you just met. I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't go, that I would stay with him. I didn't have to go anywhere. But I couldn't say that, I would sound like a total freak! he'd think I was insane. Maybe I was, even if I was I didn't want him to think that. I had just met the guy, the last thing he'd want to hear was that I would stay with him forever. What I ended up saying was something totally different from what I wanted.

"I have to go." I said.

"No. Don't please." He said. My body went rigid at the sound of his voice, it sounded so sad. I felt someone grab my hand and turned to see it was Renesmee. She squeezed it tightly, so tightly it almost hurt. She tugged lightly; pulling me in the direction of her home. I noticed that Paul had begun to shake slightly. His hands clenched into fists. I knew from Jacobs stories that those tremors meant that Paul was close to phasing. Renesmee tugged at me again, I realized that she not only was telling me to go to her house but she was also trying to put some space between me and a shaking Paul. She was right I had to get away from him. It's not that I thought he'd hurt me because I didn't think so, it's that Jacob had advised me to never get close to an angry shaking wolf. He said that it didn't matter if he meant you no harm, standing too close was dangerous.

I smiled at Paul in an attempt to calm him down a bit. From what I saw it worked; his tensed body relaxed and his shaking stopped. My smile widened. He began to smile back when Renesmee tugged again.

"Anne we have to go, the grownups need to talk." She murmured. My smile turned into a frown, I forgot that Edward had said to go back to his house. I sighed and looked at Paul. He was also frowning.

"I have to go, Bye Paul." I said. I gave a smile wave then took a step back. He took a step forward. I took another step back and he took another step forward.

"Paul." I heard Sam said. Paul ignored him and took another step towards me. Embry and Quil ran over to where we were standing. They put a hand on his shoulders and began to guide him back. I waved once more then turned around to face Renesmee; we began walking to her house. The last thing I heard before stepping through the clearing of the trees was the sound of clothes being ripped to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>So Annabelle also feels the connection yay! <strong>

**Did you like it?**


	6. Starting School

** A/N: OMG I am soooooo tired I worked a 12 hour shift yesterday from 8:30 p.m. to 8:30 a.m. this morning. Stupid black friday! I hated working overnight. It was fun but crazy! -_- okay I'm done with random rambling. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

It was a week after the whole incident with Jasper and Paul. One long week; and now I was starting school. It was my senior year and I was going to go to school on the Reservation with Jacob and his friends. I was excited but also nervous. The first day of school was always nerve racking. Alice had gone to great lengths to make sure that I was more than prepared for school. Alice took it upon herself to get me a whole new wardrobe. I felt bad that she'd spent so much money on me; though she told me that what she spent on me was nothing compared to what she would have spent if Rosalie hadn't dragged her out of the stores and forced her to come home. I silently thanked Rosalie for that. I was happy to see that Alice knew what I liked to wear and didn't get anything too fancy or brightly colored. Aside from Yellow; my preferred colors were black, red, blue, gray and purple. They weren't bright so they didn't stand out or attract unwanted attention

As I walked up the school parking lot with Jacob to meet the others I realized that no dark colors were going to stop people from staring at me. As soon as I got out of Jacobs car all eyes were on me. Most people were staring. Some were staring and whispering. I wanted to go back into Jacobs car and hide. Why did people have to stare? Yes I knew that I was a new student and that it was rare to have any new students in la push or forks but still starring? It wasn't very welcoming. I quickened my pace; Jacob fell into step beside me. He put a hand on my back; it was comforting. I looked up and smiled at him; he returned the smile.

Everyone was still staring when we reached the others. I was no longer scared or nervous. I was annoyed. Didn't they know that staring was rude? How would they like it if the situation were reversed? Before I greeted the guys I turned around to look at the ones who were staring at me.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" I said loudly. No one said anything. I huffed. "Stop staring at me you freaks. I'm a new student not an alien." I turned around walked into the building not bothering to say anything to the guys as I passed them. I didn't want to talk while a parking lot full of students listened to every word I said. I heard footsteps close behind me; judging by how heavy they sounded I knew that they could only belong to a rather small group of special Quileute guys. when I reached the door that read _Main Office _I stopped.

"Annabelle has some fire in her." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Jared chimed. I rolled my eyes but couldn't fight the smile that was on my face.

"Shut up." I said. I was about to walk into the office when a voice stopped me.

"You don't need to go in there." Jacob said.

_What? Yes I do_. I thought. "I have to get my class schedule, a map of the school and a locker." I said.

"we already got what you needed." I heard Seth say. I turned around to look at them smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You already got everything I need?" I questioned.

"Of course we did." Seth said in his usual excited tone. I was handed a piece of paper by Jake that contained a list of my classes. I looked up at him expecting him to hand me the other papers.

"You don't need a map, we'll take you to all your classes." Seth said.

"And you don't need a locker. You can just share with one of us, we don't use ours much." Quil shrugged.

I smiled at them. "Thank you guys. But when you said 'we'll take you to all your classes' do you mean like every one of you is going to take me to each of my class?" They all nodded. "As in all of you together in a group showing me to each class?" Another nod. Not one. But all were going to take me to each class. _Great. _Because a group of very tall, tan, muscular hot buys walking a girl to every class wasn't noticeable.

I looked around at the boys standing before me. Well you couldn't really call them boys, but you couldn't call them men either because they weren't. I guess the best you could come up with to describe them was guys. I looked around at the guys standing before me and one question popped in to my mind

"Where's Paul?"

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I ran home as fast as I could. I was late for school, though that I could care less about. What was more important was that I was late for Annabelle's first day of school because Sam made me run a double shift of patrol. _Fucking Sam. _I hadn't seen Annabelle since the day I imprinted on her and Jasper went insane. On more than one occasion Sam had to stop me from running to her house and sleeping outside juts to make sure she was okay. Of course that wouldn't have been good because none of us knew how the situation was with Jasper. But Jacob did tell us he was still pissed off and needed time. He also told me time and again that Annabelle was fine. I didn't believe him and tried to force my way to her house; that's how the double shifts came. Sam said I needed something to occupy my time. When I got home I went straight to my room to get some clothes. I threw on some dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and some sneakers. Then I looked in the mirror to make sure I had no dirt on my face. Usually I wouldn't care but I was going to see Annabelle so it was different. After I made sure I looked alright I ran out to my car and drove to school as fast as I could. I knew it was about lunch time so it was no use going to the office for any late slip.

When I got to school I headed straight to the cafeteria. I walked in and spotted Jared with Kim at our usual table. Jared saw me and waved me over.

"Why are you so late?" Kim asked once I got to the table.

"Sam." Was all I said. I didn't need to say more,they just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Annabelle asked for you." Jared said.

My eyes shot to him and he smirked at me knowingly. "When? what did she say?" Kim giggle beside Jared after hearing the anxiousness in my voice. I turned to glare at her for a second then turned back to Jared.

"She was wondering where you were." I smiled, she noticed that I wasn't there and asked where I was. Maybe that meant that she missed me as much as I missed her. But I doubted it, I nearly died when I couldn't see her; it didn't matter though because she missed me nonetheless.

I shuffled my feet restlessly. Where was Annabelle. Why wasn't she here yet?

"Would you sit down already." Jared said.

"Not until she gets here." I answered without looking at him. I was too busy scanning the cafeteria for Annabelle.

"After all the mocking you did when we imprinted, it turns out you're just as bad as we are. Maybe even worse." Quil said laughing. He slapped me on the back and then sat down.

"No one is worse than Sam." Jared said.

"That's true." Quil replied. That was true. Sam could barely go an hour without seeing or hearing Emily's voice. It used to be fucking annoying but now I knew how he felt. I sighed, all this waiting was killing me!

"Jeez Paul calm down." Seth said from behind me.

I whipped around to face him. "Shut th-" I couldn't form words as I saw who was standing next to Seth. _Annabelle. _She was standing in between Seth and Embry with Jacob right behind her. All the three guys were trying to hold in their laughter as they watched me staring at her. I didn't pay attention to them because Annabelle had my full attention. She was smiling up at me. I was overcome with a sudden urge to pull her into me in a tight hug. I wanted her close to me. My hands balled into fists as I tried to restrain myself.

Someone cleared their throat and Annabelle turned to them breaking our eye contact. I wanted to break the neck of whoever it was that interrupted our moment. Annabelle sat down at the table and Seth was about to sit next to her when I glared at him. He chuckled and moved to the other side of the table. I sat down next to my imprint. I watched as she talked with Seth laughing. I smiled at the thought of her getting along with my brothers. She fit in perfectly with my family that would be hers as well. Now all that was left was for her to meet Emily. Annabelle must have notice me watching her because she looked at me and then blushed. She was so cute when she blushed. I lifted my hand and ran my finger tips across her cheek and smiled as her face reddened. All too soon the bell indicating lunch was over and it was time for class rang. That meant that I would have to be away from her again. The idea didn't sit well with me. Jacob saw me sulking and laughed.

He walked over to me and slapped me on the back. "Don't worry we have her in history next." I smiled as he said that. It meant that she didn't have to be away from me. Annabelle and Kim stood up still talking. The rest of us stood up at the same time right after them. The two girls payed no mind to any of us and walked out of the cafeteria together. Jared and I stood alone looking like lost puppies without our imprints. Quil gave us a sympathetic smile obviously knowing the feeling. The others however just laughed at us.

How in all hell was I going to be able to stay away from her any longer? After seeing her again I could barely handle her being out of my sights for mere seconds.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Annabelle's POV**

_Oh sweet Jesus I'm going to fail. _I thought to my self as I tried to listen to what the short elderly woman was saying. None of what she said registered in my mind. I couldn't concentrate. Why couldn't I concentrate? Because a god like creature was sitting next to me staring at me. Paul had been staring at me since lunch. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was. He just stared openly, every time I looked over at him he would just smile causing me to blush. I hadn't realized how much I missed Paul in the last week until I saw him again. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone you barely knew so much, but apparently it was.

I found myself wanting to be closer to him, It's hard to explain but it's like I wasn't complete unless he was around. And now he was in my history class, but now only in my history class. In the few minutes before class started we had a chance to talk and I found out he was in my English class, my science class, my P.E. class, and my Math class. The only classes we wasn't in with me were my photography class and my creative writing class. So in shorter terms I was with Paul all day. I was happy with the fact that I could be with him so much during the day. But how was I going to pass my classes when all I would be able to focus on was Paul?

I realized that my thinking was irrational. Before my thoughts about my feelings went any farther I had to know more about Paul Lahote.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good or bad?**

**Next chapter will be better because you see some Paul and Annabelle interaction without her family or the packs :D**


	7. Yay for rain!

**I know! very late update I'm sorry I've been beyond busy but I will try my best to update sooner now and for those of you reading my other fic; it should be updated my tomorrow night the latest :)**

**I didn't have time to edit so please excuse the grammar issues, I hope they aren't too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle's POV<strong>

I was walking through the woods to Jacob's house. Normally I wouldn't have been walking alone but no one knew I was going to Jacob's house. All I told my family was that I was going for a walk. They assumed that it was somewhere near the house so they left me alone. Edward didn't know because it was a spur of the moment decision. I knew how to get to his house because Renesmee once showed me positive that I would be needing the location in the future. At that moment I thanked her because she was right. I didn't necessarily him at that moment but it made knowing the information beneficial to me. It meant that I didn't have to stay in one place, I could go somewhere else. Somewhere else that I would also be safe. I realized that walking in the woods alone day or night was dangerous for a human like me but I hadn't heard anything of any dangerous activity. Plus call me crazy but a voice in my mind told me that nothing would happen to me, the voice guaranteed me that I would always be safe anywhere I went. The voice might have been wrong but I didn't question it.

It was cloudy like always but it wasn't raining and it wasn't cold. It was cool. I had just reached the treaty line, the line my family couldn't cross but I could; when I heard a sort a soft rumbling noise somewhere close. I stopped walking and my eyebrows furrowed. _What was that? _I looked around me. I saw nothing and heard nothing. I was about to start walking when I heard it again. It was a soft humming noise but not quite, it was deeper than that. My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to find out where that noise was coming from. I listened closely, it sounded like the noise was coming from somewhere to my right. I took a few more steps forward and then ducked under some trees. My eyes widened in shock. There lying before me was a huge grey wolf. When I say huge I mean HUGE! Like bigger than a person huge. The wolf was lying on the ground with his eyes closed sleeping. It kinda sounded like he was snoring, then it hit me. The rumbling humming noise I heard before was the snoring wolf. I giggled softly at the realization. I stopped giggling when his eyes opened and he lifted his head. I froze not from fear but from surprise. I don't know why I wasn't afraid of the unknown wolf, I just wasn't.

The grey wolf stood up and walked over to me. I stood very still not wanting to startle him. When he got to me the huge grey wolf started sniffing me. He sniffed my hair, my arm, he sniffed my neck. His breath tickled my neck and I let out an involuntary giggle. The wolf took a step back and stared at me. There was something familiar about his dark eyes. I knew those eyes, they held a strong yet gentle gaze. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could get the words out the wolf stepped towards me and licked the side of my face. I stepped back laughing.

"Nice Paul." I said. The wolf barked a laughed and set off behind the trees. I knew it was Paul from the eyes. It took me a minute to figure it out but once I did there as no doubt in my mind that I was right. No one had Paul's eyes. The color maybe but not the look in them. Only he could show a hundred different emotions threw his eyes. And only he can make me feel protected and loved from one look. A moment later Paul emerged from the trees in is human form wearing cutoffs. No shoes, no shirt and it seemed that he felt more comfortable like that. When I saw him at school he would always be tugging at his shirt like he just wanted to take it off. One more than one occasion I saw all the wolf pack boys doing the same. Even Leah seemed like she was uncomfortable in her long sleeved shirts and I would some times see her pulling at the sleeves. Anyone who didn't notice would think it was strange. Me and Kim found it amusing.

Paul jogged over to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him back. It still amazed me how warm he was. He pulled back and looked dawn at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

I smiled back at him, I loved seeing his smile. "I was going for a walk then I decided to go to Jake's house."

His smile faded. "You came over here to see Jake?" He asked releasing me and taking a step back.

I frowned missing his warmth. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You came here to see Jake, not me." He mumbled. He sounded angry? No that wasn't the word. He sounded jealous? Yes that was more like it. _Wait is Paul jealous that I came here to see Jake?_

Lying wasn't going to get us anywhere, so I told the truth. "Yeah it's true that I came over here to see Jake." Paul's frown deepened. I tried to suppress a laugh as well as a blush because of what I was about to say next. "But I'd much rather see you." His eyes widened a little as he looked at me and a big smile spread across his face.

"Really?" He said, his eyes full of hope. He looked like a little kid. It was nice to see that side of Paul, he was so cute. I nodded my head giving him my reply and once again I found myself in once of his warm tight hugs.

When he let me go he asked. "Do you want to spend the day with me?"

I almost squealed out a yes and started jumping up and down like a love struck school girl but stopped myself in time. I composed myself as best I could. "Yes." I said. Paul gave me a big smile, he took my hand and we began walking to an unknown place.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house."

"Your house?" My voice came out a little shaky. Being alone with Paul sounded great but being alone with Paul made me nervous.

"Yeah. It's going to get colder and rain soon. My house is the closest." He said shrugging like it was no big deal. Maybe I was nervous for nothing. We walked in silence the whole way to Paul's house, he didn't let go of my hand at all. Not even when we got to his house. His big hand wrapped around my little one very easily. It felt nice walking close to him and his warmth. When we got to his house he showed me around. It wasn't a big house but it was a perfect house. It had the the living room, the kitchen, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms. He also had a back yard, if you could call it that. It was just grass that led in to the woods. I loved Paul's house, it had a warm homey feel to it. You could tell that people spent a lot of time at his house, yet it was surprisingly clean. The house smelled of pine and cinnamon, thanks to the candles that were spread throughout the house. I picked up one of the cinnamon candles.

"Emily brought those." Paul said pointing to the candles; I still hadn't met Emily for some reason.

I smiled and set the candle down. "Come on." Paul said taking my hand and leading me to the living room. "We can order some food, talk and watch tv. The rain won't be stopping for a while." He said as rain drops sounded from outside. I frowned. That meant that I had to call Jasper and tell him that I was with Paul. No I couldn't call Jasper, the mere mention of Paul still turned his eyes black though only for a moment. I decided to call Esme. She was like a mother to me, she would understand. I stood up from the couch. "Excuse me a minute." I said. Paul nodded and I walked out the front door to stand on the porch. I found Esme's number and hit 'talk.' She picked up after the first ring.

"Annabelle sweetie where are you?" Esme asked worry laced in her voice.

"I'n in La Push. . .with Paul."

"La push?" She asked. "Why are you there and with Paul?"

"I was going to go to Jake's house when I ran into Paul in the woods, then he saw that it was going to rain so we thought we would get something to eat and wait for the rain to stop." I felt horrible for lying but I figured that telling Esme that I was at Paul's house alone with him wouldn't have been to right.

"Okay that's fine just be careful; come home as soon as you can." She said.

I smiled relieved. "Okay. I'll be home as soon as I can, I love you Esme." I said.

It was quiet for a moment. "I love you too Annabelle. We all do." I'm sure that if she could cry she would have.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"I love you Esme." I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me when I heard that. Actually I felt jealous of the whole conversation. I wanted to be the one to tell Annabelle to be home as soon as she could. I wanted to be the one she was saying 'I love you' to and I wanted to say it back to her. This taking it slow bullshit was harder than I thought it would be when Jake first told me I should. He told me that it would be for her benefit because she had been through a lot and at the moment she just needed someone she could trust. Not someone who was devoted to her. Though Jake wouldn't tell me what she had been through. He told me that it was her story to tell, and I respected that. That was the only reason I was sticking to this whole 'taking it slow business' for Annabelle. But damn did it suck! I thought about her all the time, I wanted to just tell her that I imprinted on her and that I wanted her by my side forever. I didn't care how creepy it sounded, I wanted her by my side forever. I was pulled out of my obsessive ramble when I heard the front door open. Annabelle walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked over the couch and sat down next to me.

"Everything okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Don't act like you didn't hear that." She smiled.

"Can't help it." I shrugged. "So what do you want to order to eat?"

"Chinese." She said without any hesitation. I laughed as I got up to go get a menu so we could order. We ended up ordering a large amount of fried rice with an equal amount of sweet and sour chicken. It turns out that it was both our favorite. While we waited for the food to come we began talking about our hobbies and what we're into. Annabelle told me that she loved soccer, reading and writing. She listened to any kind of music as long as she liked it, her favorite color was purple, she hated the color pink, she liked to dance and she loved the snow. Before we could go into the deeper details of our lives the food arrived and Annabelle began to flip through the channels trying to find something we could watch while we ate. while I was serving the food I heard a squeal come from the living room, ran over there to see Annabelle jumping around.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"The Notebook is about to come on!" She said pointing at the tv still jumping. Only after I relaxed could I see that she was smiling a big smile.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "You're that excited because The Notebook is about to come on?" I asked laughing.

She stopped jumping put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Something wrong with that?"

"No, I just haven't seen someone get so excited over a movie."

Annabelle just rolled her eyes and sat down. "It's more than a movie, it's gonna start soon so come sit down." She patted the seat next to her. I walked back into the kitchen got our food and drinks then went to go sit back down. I waited for her to get comfortable before I handed her plate to her. I sat down and began eating. When the movie started Annabelle let out another squeal before starting to eat again. We watched the movie in silence. It turned out that I actually enjoyed watching The Notebook though I would deny it until death. The notebook wasn't unrealistic like some other romantic movies out there, which made it better to watch. Sometimes during the movie Annabelle had snuggled up to my side and my arm was wrapped tightly around her. When the movie ended I reluctantly got up to check if it was still raining. Of course it wasn't, which meant that it was time for Annabelle to go home. I walked over to her and held my hand out for her to take. She crossed her arms staying where she was.

"I don't want to go home." She said in a determined tone.

"You have to, the Cullen's will gladly cross the line to come get you without a second thought."

"I spend all my time there. I love them but I wanna spend time in La Push too." I smiled down at her, I also wanted her to spend more time in La Push. with me. I sat down next to her and took one of her small hands in mine. It might have been the worse time to ask her but I figured that I should ask her as soon as possible, I didn't want to go another day without being able to call her mine.

I looked Annabelle in the eyes trying to project as much emotion as I could with my eyes. My heart for some reason was pounding and my hands were starting to sweat which was unusual. I also found it hard to speak. _Hmm weird. _I thought to myself, then with a jolt I realized that I was nervous. Me; I was nervous. I was never nervous, Ever, especially not when it came to girls. But Annabelle was different.

I sucked in a deep breath and spoke as best I could. "Annabelle, would you be my girlfriend?" _Way to go idiot, that sounded to fucking stupid! _My mind yelled at me and my mind was right. It did sound stupid. I opened my mouth but quickly closed it when I saw tears in Annabelle's eyes. _What the fuck I made her cry? I am so stupid! How could I make her cry. _My mind shut up when a wide smile appeared on Annabelle's face reaching her eyes. She was so beautiful and I mentally dared anyone to look at her, see that smile and not fall to their knees before her. I almost did when she launched her self on my.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She squealed. It took me a few seconds to react. She said that she would be my girlfriend. I was having a hard time figuring out if she had actually said that or if my mind was playing a sick joke on me.

"Can you say that again?" I asked in a dazed state.

She pulled back looked me in the eye and smiled. "I'll be your girlfriend." She said again. Then she closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes too savoring the moment. I was kissing my girlfriend. Annabelle was my girlfriend. Inside I was doing back flips.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Liked it?<strong>


	8. Feelings of lust & Love

**Sorry for the wait! I just got back from vacation! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I couldn't sit still. I tried but I just couldn't. I was pacing outside of my house waiting for Annabelle to show up. We had been going out for two months and the last two weeks of those two months I hadn't seen her because Alice had decided to keep Annabelle with her shopping. No doubt Alice was dragging Annabelle all kinds of places. We kept in touch those last two weeks with texting and calling each other though it wasn't enough. And now she was coming back; she said that she wanted to see me as soon as she got back. The waiting was killing me; two long weeks of not seeing my imprint was really getting to me. Everyone could see it. I had been extra irritable. I would get mad for the smallest things; the pack had made a game of seeing who could annoy me the most and who could get me angry quicker. Of course Jacob won that game. He got to spend a lot of time with Annabelle because he was always at the Cullen's house; so when I couldn't see her he could and it bugged the shit out of me. He used that fact against me causing us to get into many fist fights and Sam pulling us apart. I didn't think it was so funny though everyone else would laugh there asses off. _Damnit where it where is she!_ I was about to run off and find Annabelle myself, when her familiar black Toyota appeared. As soon as she got out of the car I ran over to her and gave her the deepest kiss I could. She looked at me wide eyed for a moment before closing them and kissing me back. I was surprised at the fact that she kissed me back with just as much depth. Maybe she missed me more than I thought. After what seemed like forever of our breaths mingling and tongues dancing we broke away for air. Our breathing was heavy, Annabelle's face was a light pink and her lips were slightly swollen My mind wandered to what could have happened if we didn't have to break apart to breath. My thoughts were filled with sexual thoughts of me and Annabelle together. I tried to push them away but to no avail.

"Hi." She said in a quiet voice. She went from cute to fucking sexy when she used that voice. It was like she was seducing me without really trying. I kissed her lips one more time and then pulled her into a tight bone crushing hug. I inhaled her lavender scent. I could feel Annabelle try to hug me back with the same strength but it was no use; I chuckled softly. I didn't want to let her go but I could hear her telling me that I was hugging her too tight. I was just so happy to see her.

"How was shopping with Alice?" I asked her after I let her go and we went in to the house.

Annabelle plopped down on the couch and sighed. "It was exhausting. Shopping with Alice isn't just shopping. It's like a secret freaking mission. Everything has to be perfect, she only shops is certain stores and she only buys close that are of a particular fabric. I love Alice but I don't ever want to go shopping with her again." I smiled at the expression she had on her face it was a mix of a pout and full on frown. It was cute and it made Annabelle look younger. I ran my thumb along her bottom lip that was currently pocking out.

"At least you here with me now and I could make you forget about Alice." I said while leaning in to her. "I missed you." I said against her lips.

"I missed you too." She said before my lips were on hers and we were back to where we were when she first arrived. Except this time we were in the house alone, I pulled her in to my lap and wrapped one of my arms tightly around her wast as the other was entangled in her soft silky hair. There was no breaking about this time around. we would separate for a second to get a quick breath of air before our lips met again. It was a high unlike any other, I couldn't get enough of her. Annabelle had one hand in my hair and the other was running down my back. The feel of her finger nails brushing along my back sent shocks of pleasure to my lower region. It was getting harder to control myself; though I was doing a pretty good job of keeping my hands from where they don't belong for fear of pushing her too far too fast. That is until her hands moved from my back to my thighs. Her hands went up and down my thighs before going in between and brushing my erection. I thought it was an accident and she would pull her hand away after she realized what she just did; but she didn't. Instead she kept her hand there teasing me from outside my jeans. I moved my hands under her shirt up to her bra; I pushed down the front and began massaging her breasts. I broke our kiss so I could kiss her neck. I licked slowly from her shoulder up to her jaw line. I smiled as I felt a shudder run threw her. My lips settled at the nape of her neck where I began nipping at her skin playfully. Her breath caught in her throat; I took that as a good sign and started to suck on her neck in addition to the nipping. She left out a soft moan that nearly sent me into a frenzy. My hands where still on her breasts squeezing them gently. Soon enough the smell of something else was over powering her natural. A smell that had me going crazy. It was the smell of her arousal. I could smell it faintly before; it wasn't too noticeable to me because I was too busy focusing on kissing her; but while I was kissing her neck Annabelle had moved into a position where she was straddling me. The move causing her to open her legs thus letting the scent of her arousal hit me harder than I thought it would. The scent brought out my inner animal. I stood up and took both of us to my room. I put her down on my bed and settled myself on top of her. She smiled up at me.

"God I've missed you." I said before I hugged her tightly. I pushed all my desires to take her right then and there to the back of my head. I wanted Annabelle oh lord knows I wanted her. But I didn't want to do it like that. She had just gotten back from a trip with Alice and we were caught up in seeing each other for the first time in a couple of weeks that our desire got the better of us. It was the heat of the moment and I didn't want my first time with Annabelle to be 'in the heat of the moment' sex. Especially considering that she had told me that she was a virgin. The virginity of Annabelle was a huge thing for me and I wanted her first time to be more than special. I held Annabelle in my arms for a long time; until her phone rang and I head Jasper on the other end telling her that she should come home because everyone wanted to see her. _Fucking Jasper! _I thought.

"I have to go." She said after she got off the phone.

I buried my face in her neck. "I don't want you to go." I said kissing the spot I was kissing before. "Stay here with me." I mumbled against her neck.

She giggled and tried to move away but it was no use. I had her pinned under me. "You know I would love to stay but I can't." She put her hands on my chest and pushed. I groaned and rolled off her. She sat up and straightened her shirt. "I'll come back tomorrow." She said kissing my cheek. I nodded and kissed her lips once more before she got up to leave. When she reached the door of my bedroom she stopped. She turned around, looked at me and smiled. Then she said "I love you Paul." She then turned and walked out of my room. It a second for what she said to register in my head. Love me. Annabelle had told me that she loved me. She had just said the words that I had been waiting to hear from her since the day I imprinted on her. And I just laid there like an idiot; I didn't say anything! As soon as I realized that I jumped up from my bed and ran out of my room hoping that Annabelle hadn't left. luckily she hadn't. she was just walking out the door, I reached her in an instant; I pulled her back inside closing the door and pushing her against it.

She looked at me with amusement in her eyes. "What?"

"Say it again?" I told her completely serious.

"I said what?"

A small smiled appeared on my face; She knew what I was talking about. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

The amusement in her eyes vanished; replaced by something I couldn't read. "I said; I love you Paul." So I wasn't just imagining that, she really did say that she loved me.

"Paul?" She said, I could hear concern in her voice and after a moment I realized that I was just standing there with her pressed against the door not saying anything. It must have seemed strange.

I smiled down at her. "I love you Annabelle." Then I kissed her again; Annabelle wasn't going to go to her house anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle's POV<strong>

****I sat in my room thinking about what had happened that day. I had gotten back from my tiring shopping trip with Alice. I dropped the stuff I got off at the house and then left to go see Paul. I missed him while I was gone. If was strange not to see him every day like I did before I left for the trip. I know that I had only met him a couple months before but I still felt so connected to him; so when we were apart it was torture. I was thinking about how as soon as I got out of my car he kissed me.

I didn't know what it was about Paul. I was attracted to him; in fact I loved him. I know I shouldn't be saying that considering how short a time we knew each other but I loved him. I loved everything about him. Even his annoyingly smug attitude. Usually it would bother someone else but with me it was cute. I stood up from my bed and went over to the mirror that was mounted on my wall. I turned my head to the side and examined the dark pink spot at the nape of my neck. It was an after effect from Paul biting and sucking on it so much. I didn't know that it was there until I walked into the house and Jacob said a joke about it. I laughed it off and swatted his arm. My brothers however had a different reaction. They were all ready to go and tear Paul apart. Esme wouldn't let them, she told them that I wasn't a child and that I shouldn't be treated like one. Carlisle wasn't home to say anything about the subject; he was on call at the hospital. I smiled while looking at the mark, I wasn't ashamed of it because it was made by Paul. And Paul would be the only one. I walked over to my bed and prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for the new chapter. So in case you were wondering, Annabelle and Paul didn't have sex after she said she loves him. They just had another intense make out session. :) I'm saving that for another chapter.<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**


	9. I'm sorry

**Please Read**

**Hey guys I know that I haven't updated in a while and I want to say I'm sorry about that**

**I didn't abandon the story by no means it's just that I'm having major writers block. **

**Usually when I do a story I write a rough draft on paper first and go from there. With these Twilight stories were different. I was so excited to write the story of my favorite characters that I rushed in to it and did it spur of the moment, so right now I'm trying to figure out where the stories are going to go, how long it's going to be and how I want them to end. I didn't just want to write some nonsense and post it. It wouldn't be fair to you guys, and I really want to do my best with these stories. **

**I'm gladly acceptiong ideas you would like to offer some **

**Again I'm sorry and I do plan to post new chapters as soon as I have them. Hopefully that won't be too long from now**

**:) Thanks for reading, love ya'll **


End file.
